A Blue Light English Version
by Senjuina
Summary: A blue glow seems to follow Xemnas, taking him to more and more dangerous situations. Will Saix be able to help him? Is there a logical solution at all? Short "irrational" story I wrote for school, please Read and Review!


Summary: A blue glow seems to follow Xemnas, taking him to more and more dangerous situations. Will Saix be able to help him? Is there a logical solution at all?

Just a short "irrational" story I should write for school, please Read and Review! For all XemSai fans, if you want a next chapter in which this relation becomes more than friendship, just tell me. I'll see what I can do ^w^

* * *

**A Blue Light**

He didn't even know what was different today.

This track was perfectly normal for him, Xemnas used it every day to get to work. To his right, the same stores and crowded cafes stretched along the street, as well as yesterday, the streets themselves were dirty and the crowds that forced their way past him wouldn't or just couldn't take off this mask of the general sullenness.  
Actually, everything was as usual, so why would that feeling of anxiety not leave him? For five days now he felt persecuted, a fact which would simply allow no rest for the experienced business man. Surely for the 150th time today, he looked around frantically, but could see nothing unusual. Was he perhaps becoming paranoid slowly? After all, every building here was monitored by hundreds of cameras; it was probably only natural that one felt watched.

Yes, exactly, it had to be this. He was just stressed. Speaking of work ...  
"Damn, I'll come too late," he cursed under his breath after looking at his watch and just ran a red light across the street, ignoring the cursing and honking of one convertible driver, who had almost knocked him down, and came to a halt at another red light five minutes before nine.

The reason of this was clear: At this time, this street was cluttered with heavy trucks, and he really did not want to run in front of these wheels. As he was now struggling for breath, strands of silver hair hanging in a tanned face, taking himself some time to observe his surroundings one more time, it suddenly flashed blue again on the other side of the road. Eager to finally find out the truth now, he leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the source of the light, and, forgetting everything, made an energetic step forward, -

**ROAR!! **  
A strong arm caught him from behind and pulled him back onto the sidewalk, although he was still close enough to the street to feel a strong draft the passing heavy truck caused. Shock gripped his heart as he realized what had just almost happened again. And this time it had been really close. Trembling slightly, he turned as the lights suddenly turned green again and the crowds began to move, dragging him along. From his savior was not a trace. Not that he had seen him, but surely he would have revealed himself…

Bewildered and confused, he finally entered his office and sank into a black working chair, putting his slightly trembling hands together in his lap.

"I would really like to know who the one is that wants to get rid of me ..." he murmured softly, terribly curious despite of what has occurred. A knock, however, pulled him from his reverie, and after an imperious, "Come in", his personal assistant Saïx opened the door with a tray with coffee, milk and biscuits in his arms like every morning.

"Good morning, sir, how- "

The gentle smile on his pale features, however, disappeared and quickly made a worried face court when he noticed the condition of his superior. The black circles under his eyes were probably hardly to be overlooked, not to mention the fact that the silver-haired had hardly eaten anything in the last days because of the stress.

"Xemnas, is everything all right? You look as if you just might have had a letter of termination given to you. Or worse. "

- "With the latter, you shouldn't be too wrong ..."

- "Do you want to talk about it?" Relieved to be distracted a little, he nodded and smiled weakly at Saix. The other immediately put the tray down and sat down opposite of him, yellow eyes never leaving his Superior's amber-colored ones.

"Before I forget it, how was your vacation? Didn't you just come back yesterday?"But before he got an answer, he asked in surprise:" And what happened to your hand? ", pointing to the seemingly fresh bandage on porcelain fingers, which had somehow refused to tan at the beach of Hawaii. "That's right, it was nice too to me and my hand was injured while I'd been surfing, but for now it's still about you, right?" You could see and hear clearly that Saix really wanted to know what had happened. He could not blame him ...

* * *

Flash back

_Five days earlier ... __  
__It was a morning like any other, outside the honking traffic, the news was speaking of murders and / or economic crises, and Xemnas could not find his coat. Not that it would be messy in his apartment, but it was just missing this basic idea women called her own and some men simply dismissed as "perfectionism". Whether or not perfectionism, it definitely lacked again the behind times man, who now searched his apartment for the umpteenth time for that damn coat. _

_Eventually, he decided to simply go off without him, disappeared from his home and straightly headed to his office. That's right, walking. In his condition he just would have built an accident with a car, anyway one could progress faster into the city by foot. Yawning cautiously, Xemnas rubbed his eyes, reddened from the lack of sleep, and just looked up in time to notice a blue light flashing on the other side of the road. He nearly, curious how he was, stopped to take a closer look but decided against it. _

_It was probably just coincidence that this glow just seemed like the blink in his dream, and that it happened on the same street that he had crossed in said dream, and at the exactly same place ... Frowning, he slowed his pace and looked back confused. That was probably luck, because at that moment a beam from the scaffolding above him broke up and slammed right there to the ground where Xemnas would have normally been. Was that now coincidence? Really wide awake and troubled inwardly, he hastened to get past the wood chips and to work before more could fall. _

_The lights had already been forgotten when he fell into bed lately in the evening because of so many orders, hoping to find at last today some night's sleep. In his dreams, this blue light looked for him again, luring him in front of the State Theater the next morning, where he was nearly captured by a tram had he not stopped to look after that light, briefly flashing in the angle of his eyes._

-End Flashback -

* * *

"And the next days weren't much better ..." he murmured finally, carefully sipping his hot coffee.

Saix hadn't moved his eyes away from him during the whole time, but was now thoughtfully looking at the table's surface, his hand caught in his midnight-black hair. The X-shaped scar that marked him moved ever so slightly when he looked up again, frowning.

"Sir, how would it be if you'd just go home today before time? Try to relax, maybe then you'll find a solution for this problem. ", he suggested slowly. Xemnas didn't consider the idea so bad, but there's a whole mountain of work waiting for him here.

"You can still take care of that later!" Saix shouted angrily, apparently enraged at this lack of comprehension.

The very next moment he apologized for his outburst, apologetically looking at the floor. "It's okay, you're right in the end. To be honest, I just suffer of nearly intolerable hunger that cookies probably can not breastfeed. Do you know a place where one can fast get acceptable food at this time?

_Purely_ by chance Saix could really serve him there, and a little later, both of them walked through the park, each with a taco in hands.

"It does seem to taste you, sir," his assistant detected with a relievied grin as Xemnas had wolfed away more than half of it after three minutes.

"Indeed. Why haven't you shown me this state earlier, I could have saved myself from a lot of inedible things. "

Saix just had to laugh out loud after that. If he was not mistaken, it was in fact the first time in 27 years that he had heard the black-haired laugh.

"Simply ask then if you have a problem, sir. You know that I'll always be at your service. "

" How could I forget ... " The good humor infected Xemnas, making him smile again for what seemed like eternities, when he suddenly noticed something in the eye that suddenly dragged his mood back to level zero .

"Not again ..." At the other end of the park something blue innocently blinked over to him.

"Come with me!" Saix followed him confused through the sudden onset of heavy rain when he began running. He now had to finally figure out what of a light this was! Gasping, he finally came to a standstill at the road, having left the park behind him and looking around frantically. No trace of the luminescence.

"Sir!"

Xemnas whirled around in time to see how Saix gently lifted something off the floor, examined it briefly and then held it out for him to take.

"I think this is for you ..."

Indeed. Whatever it was, on the aluminum foil it was wrapped up in, his name was clearly legible. Finally, this nightmare would end!

"Thank you again for your help, Saix. Without you I would probably still be in the dark. "

" Like I said, I will always be at your service, sir. "

" A truly enjoyable fact, "Xemnas answered smiling, not seeing the light red flush on the other's cheeks followed by this compliment since he already tore open the foil to finally reveal, how he thought, the trigger of his restless nights.

However, he got disappointed.  
The mysterious lights that had haunted him now for days proved to be a little doll with porcelain-white skin and big golden eyes, a blue, feebly shining crystal on a black chain hanging around it's neck. The most striking thing about the doll was without a doubt the summer sky-blue hair, which spread open on half of the little figure's back.

"Is that what you've searched?" Saix asked softly, slowly removing his jacket's hood to get a better view of the object in Xemnas' hands. The heavy rain didn't seem to disturb him at all.

"I assume that this is so ... But to be honest, I was expecting more than just a mere toy ..." he mumbled in response, whereupon he heard a soft laugh from his subordinate.

"And what, may I ask, had you expected?" He wanted to know with a grin as he removed the elastic band that held his mane together, but Xemnas still wouldn't look up.

"Something that is capable to think, or can somehow be controlled. The fact that my competitors had come up with something like that to get rid of me, that's really ... I mean ... like this doll could be responsible for all this? It's not as if-it-could- "

The words stuck in his throat as his eyes fell on Saix again, who watched his shocked superior from amused, in the lantern light suddenly golden eyes.

"You are not so wrong, but you shouldn't always expect only the worst, sir ..." he whispered with a grin, while the rain washed the black water color out of his hair and left it in it's natural, summer sky-blue colour. "You let yourself pass way too much through this attitude. Life goes on too fast than to waste it only on work. "

* * *

Yeah, surely not the smartest piece of art... but hey, it had to be irrational! Tried my best...


End file.
